Street Of Rage IV
by Amsomnia Studios
Summary: This is Street Of Rage IV, it is written rather simple, the only reason for this is because I wanted to stay true to the form, also a lot of the old things from the game is within this story hope you like! there are more then this one though


Prologue

Ten years after the battle against the syndicate Mr. X, people suddenly began rioting again. Somehow the syndicate had been restored; something was a foot, after many efforts from the police department of the Wood oak city they decided to call up some old friends to aid them in the battle against the syndicate that the same team once ended.

The team was Blaze Fielding, Axel Stone, Adam Hunter and lastly his own son Eddie "Skate" Hunter. They quickly found out that something was completely wrong, something about the syndicate, something about the past.

Blaze Fielding who now had become a special agent was the first to return to the scene, Axel who now was a special force man with a little tendency to drinking came a day later those two quickly rejoined forces awaiting other friends to return.

Adam flew in by plane some days later also rejoiced to his old friends, but his son was however nowhere to find, something was wrong.

Eddie "Skate" Hunter lived in Wood Oak City in the first place but somehow went missing, it must've been the syndicate, he must have been captured the team quickly realized.

Even though they were back together the old team was not enough for the battle this team, instead the police chief, O'Hara sent out for Max and lastly their old friend Robocop friend Dr. Zan.

After some hours Max returns from a trip to the ancient china, he is today an employee of the Crime soldiers, a crime police academy higher than most other places, perfect for a battle against the syndicate.

Dr. Zan now a member of the white house and the protector of the president return as well, even though considering his big and much demanding work place.

Late at night on the evening of 2010 the team begins to search the streets of rage as it was called, the search for the syndicates boss would take them even further down the streets of rage, the streets of blood, time to kick some serious butt!

Thus Begins – Street Of Rage IV

Table Of Contents

Prologue

Chapter 01 – Streets Of Wood Oak City

Chapter 02 – Through Downtown To A Certain Stronghold

Chapter 03 – Enemy Revealed

Chapter 04 – Final Battle!

Ending

Chapter 01 – Streets Of Wood Oak City

City Street near a big warehouse in the slums –

Axel Stone" I can't believe we haven't seen a single person out here for a while, I remember these street were filled with humans hiding in places, these places used to be filled with bad guys, it is the slums so why not, maybe they are planning and attack for us, I mean they must have known we would be called out for"

Blaze Fielding" Not really sure, than again I should remember that the chief told us that all their men were killed or either ended up badly wounded, maybe the syndicate have decided to hide in other areas or maybe just believes that the police chief would've stopped the counter attack for the battle, I mean decided to not do anything about it, even though that might sound crazy"

Adam Hunter" Quiet!....listen something is making noises over there, someone is walking ahead for us."

In the midst of the dark corner a little child appears, a young girl crying, as they see her they hurry themselves over to her.

Blaze Fielding" You okay?"

The little girl whispers something into Blazes ears, but at the same time ten Garcia guys comes out of the dark with knives and wooden sticks, running against the group, the little girl runs away from the group and into a corner.

Axel Stone" Let me take those to the right hand corner, Blaze take those at the left hand corner and Zan and Adam you just beat those right in front of us."

Blaze runs towards the group to the left and jumps into the air and with her special kick move, meaning jumping in the air swirling around, she hits 3 of the guys while the fall to the ground, two of them don't rise but the third does and is up on his feet in no time.

Garcia Nr. 3" Is that all you got, we were told you guys would be a challenge but really is that all, you knocked my brothers out cold, but they aren't that strong……"

He was about to say something but just after saying all that shit, Blaze with her kick hits him right in the face and without even realizing it he now is out cold as well.

Blaze Fielding" Yeah Right"

In the right corner Axel is battling against a couple of guys as well, but after only a few seconds they are all laying on the floor, one gets up from the street but gets a hammer fist right into his stomach and of course is out cold in just a few more seconds.

Axel Stone" Uhh huh this is truly nice, nice to be back, especially with you guys."

Dr. Zan and Adam have been standing and waiting for the others to finish off the guys, as the rejoin in the middle of the street the little girl runs over at Blaze again and looks at her, while saying that she knows where to find the other bad guys, where they have hidden themselves, and where the operation is in fact going on, although it is a long way from the city streets.

Adam Hunter" Then we need to hurry ahead, this would mean we would have to actually return to many of the old spots we did back then, it seems the tracks that Mr. X made has been revived, somehow someone has followed his ideas, this could become a big mess we truly got to hurry ahead.

As the guys went ahead they found themselves further in the streets, in the inner streets in fact, a few more Garcias came running ahead for them but nothing they couldn't handle, somehow though in the midst of the battle two guys came that they recognized really well, it was a guy named Antonio and a guy named Souther.

Antonio" You!, it's been a lot of years but still to this day I want to get you out of the game, kill you all, back then we wasn't allowed because Mr. X had decided to spare your lives until you met him, but now he isn't alive anymore so now we can do off with you guys."

Souther" I myself have waited for this moment for too long, it's going to be cool to slash you all up once and for all."

Axel Stone" OMG for real do we have to fight a couple of losers as you guys, I mean no matter if you used all of your powers whatever they might be you are all going down anyways, why not run away right now so we don't have to get into so many fights, I could truly need a drink right now and you guys are what stands in front of that, you really want to effect that?"

As they heard what Axel said they quickly took their weapons and began fighting, Antonio was thrown into the nearest dumpster by a kick from Adam and Souther flew by from a huge strong iron kick from Dr. Zan, although they quickly came back running towards them again, this time around Blaze and Axel got hurt from the huge machete that Antonio usually bears, and Souther came running with his knife like hands and got Adam injured a bit.

This in terms made Axel even angrier and Dr. Zan who wasn't even affected decided that in some way it was unfair he didn't get hit at all, so they both decided to seriously make sure that Antonio and Souther wouldn't come back up.

Axel readied his own super attack and with just one single blow Antonio fell to the ground bleeding badly, Dr. Zan ran towards Souther and kicked him as hard as he could, souther flew a couple of meters down and couldn't even move anymore.

The team walked over to the two guys and asked who their leader was but of course none replied; instead they just kept on lying on the ground not caring, the team was greeted by a few police men who came to get the two guys of course after Blaze had called and told them what had happened, afterwards the police car drove away again, Souther and Antonio ended up in jail a couple of hours later.

After walking through places such as the beach, cruising with a ship and battling a lot of Garcias and a lot of other kinds they ended up, in the other part of the city, a downtown area.

Chapter 02 – Through Downtown To A Certain Stronghold

Adam Hunter" Why do all these old places still remain like this, this is the exact place we were back when we found out that Mr. X hadn't been killed, I mean this guy must really have followed Mr. X´s life to the "T" and our battle against the Syndicate as well who could this be."

Blaze Fielding" I have a strange idea, it's been up in my head for a while now and thought I just needed to get it out, I wonder what happened to Shiva, remember we didn't actually kill you know, so could it be Shiva who did all this."

Axel Stone" That would make sense, he knew everything that Mr. X was up to, he was his right hand man remember so it could be him who is standing against the police, him who created the Syndicate from there very doom again."

At the very same time four strange gang people came for them, three guys they clearly remembered a well, this time it was going to get tough, extremely tough.

Axel Stone" I mean give me a break man, I wonder how you ended up here instead of Jail, I mean this is so dumb, now we have to kick your butts as well, Abadede you never learn, Bongo never lost that fat weight I see how dumb, hey you two chicks still looking good, shouldn't fight why not party instead!"

Onihime & Yasha" SHUT UP!....we are here to kick your ass you damn prick, and you Blaze have waited to kick your butt as well, OMG it is Adam, you still look freaky, why not join us instead…..hey who are the others?"

Blaze Fielding" Let us just this over with, I can't wait to beat the crap out of these guys, it feels just like old times, I love this, hehe haven't had this rush in ages"

It took about twenty minutes, before everybody was thrown aside, Abadede was thrown down on the ground by Axel with a really huge scar from a knife that Axel had borrowed from a Garcia earlier on, Bongo was too fat and couldn't get any hit out and his fire attack didn't work either how pathetic.

Onihime & Yasha was double kicked from Axel and Blaze who had ganged up on both sides and kicked the ass out of their weird jumping attack they usually counter with, they were badly beaten up, later every bad guy was thrown into jail, but no time to waste because right after the battle five new bad guys decided to show up, even more of the cast that had once tried to kill them.

Blaze Fielding" OMG they continue to come at all sides, is that Barbon, and that must be Jet, he always looked dumb and still do that R. Bear, Mach, OMG that is Mach…….YAMATO…this is going to be tough, how the hell are we going to kick all of these guys?"

Police Car Friend" Leave all of them to me guys, leave now you don't have all that time, hurry up and battle your way through other guys I will be taking them down"

Axel Stone" Thanks Stan, just like the first time you helped us huh, never thought you were still in this city but glad to see you still are, and that you still are alive, well thank you we are up ahead running."

???" NOT SO FAST!"

In the midst of the running a couple of other guys came up on their tale it was two slick wearing girls and a really weird guy that didn't seem alive, a weird guy that might as well have been a robot, as the bad guys neared them they saw Mona and Lisa, some bar chicks they had fought a couple of years back, and in the other corner the saw something they hadn't seen in a really long time as well, it was a robot, it was Robot X, could this mean that Mr. X was still alive or maybe Shiva was the one pulling the strings.

They ended up beating the two couple and destroying the Robot and asked who had been pulling the strings, who had been doing this, the robot wasn't reluctant to say but on his body a card appeared, this card had the words stronghold entered, they remembered that the stronghold was where they first battled Shiva also Mr. X but he wouldn't be there, it would all mean Shiva was the culprit behind this whole mess, they hurried to the stronghold leaving Stan to clean everything up.

As they came inside the main room of the stronghold someone spoke out to them.

???" So you have come."

Chapter 03 – Enemy Revealed

Axel Stone" SHIVA, so it was you all along, you took over the Syndicate right after Mr. X was killed and destroyed, you are going down!"

Blaze Fielding" You are truly finished, why not stop right there, the fun is over and you are the one captured by us you damn idiot, we are all going to beat you down, even should we die here you aren't going to survive."

Adam Hunter" Where is Eddie!"

Dr. Zan" Easy Adam we will find him wont we Shiva, or are we going to have to slash you completely up here in this main room of you Syndicate building are you ready to die here, or are you going to tell us where he is?"

Max" I don't care if you so much as hurt me, I am going to make sure you feel my punch ten times greater then what you can give you asshole!"

Shiva" Maybe I will get kicked by all of you, but I am not the one controlling anything, I don't even know where your precious Eddie is, but I know for a fact that you didn't kill Mr. X right before you escaped the lab I made it inside and stole his head, later on I attached it onto another human with Robot features, he is the real culprit, you really can't kill Mr. X, no one can, you can try all you want but no matter what he will always exist."

They team decided to not listen to Shiva and ass kicked him back to the corner of the room, with not even a breath to spare he almost instantly died, although right before he did he told them to go to the white house, where Mr. X would be taking over the president who was already been killed by Shiva and Mr. X.

As the group made their way to the White house with a plane they came into a room with a lot of people, in here the president had been slaughtered by a huge robot man, he looked over at the team and began to laugh as he talked.

Mr. X" You! I have been waiting in this city for almost a decade, but I knew that somewhere along the way you would return to this city, so the chief finally realized that he wouldn't be able to use his men to kill me, or to kill any of my bad guys, the Syndicate has finally reached its height and no one of you are going to ruin anything here."

As he had said that he quickly jump kicked everybody and with not even a single notice they were all thrown down onto the floor, he left saying if you really want to kill me you need to return to where we first met, I will be waiting for you guys there, but if you want to join me, join the Syndicate like your friend Max there then come with me now.

As he had said that Max suddenly arose from the floor, and walked out of the room with Mr. X while he laughed humorously at the others.

The team arose from the floor in the room now filled with dead people which Mr. X had killed earlier on, no time to lose they thought, they needed to make haste to the Syndicates Headquarters, where Mr. X would be waiting with Max who had betrayed them.

Chapter 03 – Final Battle

As they made it to the Syndicates Headquarters they found a lot of Garcias rooming the place and a lot of other people, they didn't care though, they ran through the masses and kicked everyone´s asses, in the end they ended up in the room where they made Mr. X for the first time, he was sitting on his chair, high and mighty laughing, he ordered a lot of Garcias to kill them, but of course one by one they fell, afterwards he ordered someone unexpected to kill them.

Axel Stone" Huh… we just killed you back there, how can you still be dead!"

Mr. X" You really can kill someone who is also a Robot without some other form of weapon Axel, you should've checked Shiva more out, he didn't die, it was all a scam, hehe how pathetic, I cannot believe that you really are so dumb…Shiva kill them!."

As Shiva came towards them he took up a huge Katana, looked at them with a laughable face, but you could clearly see through those metal eyes that he was ready to kill them right there and right at that time.

Axel was thrown into the corner, Dr. Zan was almost executed by a strong electric shock, Adam was thrown into the nearest door, and Blaze who had now become so furious and enraged wasn't even hurt one bit.

Blaze Fielding" I mean you truly don't understand the power you are trying to take do you Mr. X, well it doesn't matter Shiva wasn't worth your time anyways, and after he have been killed, has been thrown aside you are next!"

Shiva couldn't stand a chance against Blaze whose hands where now so enraged that small electric sparks came out of them, it was all that needed to take old Shiva down, slowly he was executed and his body parts removed, blaze looked at Mr. X and took one more glance and then jumped high in the air, her kick became almost electrified, underneath Adam was lying and slowly he crawled towards Mr. X and with a small kick he hit him while Axel used all his fists could do, Dr. Zan couldn't do much but Blaze ram so hard into Mr. X that nothing was left afterwards.

The battle was over, or so they thought, in the middle of things Max had entered the room with Eddie in his hands, and a huge knife to his neck, he was waiting for them to turn around and see Eddie get killed, Max turned around and instead of killing Eddie ran towards Dr. Zan and made sure he was out for good, Dr. Zan ended up dead, his whole body had been destroyed and now Max was ready to kill the others.

Although right after he had killed Dr. Zan Eddie threw himself right into Max with the huge Katana that Shiva had bore, he ram the katana right into the body of Max and slowly Max died right there, the battle was over but the loss of Dr. Zan would never be forgotten.

Chapter 04 – Ending

After the battle against the Syndicate and the funeral of Dr. Zan the team was again split into each area, and after spending awhile together in the city of Wood Oak they left for what they was doing before they had been called, Eddie and Adam rejoiced and Eddie decided to leave the city as well.

For good this time Mr. X and Shiva had been killed the fall of Syndicate had been a success, the city was now once again safe, the street of rage was for good safe, life returned to normal again.

Adam and Eddie ended up living together for awhile until Eddie left for another job and another city working for a little town police, Adam returned to his duties, Blaze decided to not work for the police for anyone again.

Axel Stone went back to his life and right after getting home was seen at a bar relaxing with a drink in his hands, it is said that after he had drank the drink he had got into a fight with one of the locals but of course won.

The story ends with a scene of Wood Oak City and a police car in the middle with Stan watching the sea as he throws his badge out over the bridge and walks away from the car leaving Wood Oak City for good!

The End


End file.
